


You make me hard but she makes me weak

by ryiason



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine/Kuroko one-sided, Fluff, Kagami Taiga & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: drabbles of Kuroko no Basuke fics
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 4





	1. You don't love me and I'm tired of pulling your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> poem title: wishbone / richard siken

_and you say I'll give you anything but you never come through_

  
  
i. _climax_

  
  


Aomine should have seen it coming. He definitely should have. In some ways, he closed his eyes against the truth and hoped he was wrong.

_Aomine-kun,_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry_ , Tetsu says. _Sorry_ . Like _sorry_ could fix everything. Like they weren't just about to get married. Like they didn't spend their entire childhood, teen years and adulthood together. Like all of those memories they had didn't matter to Tetsu.

Aomine breathes deeply and sits down at the edge of the bed. "Damn it." He croaks out.

_Drowning. Drowning. Drowning._

_Sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_Aomine-kun._

He grits his teeth. "Damn it."

  
  
  
  


_I swear, I end up feeling empty, like you’ve taken something out of me, and I have to search my body for the scars, thinking did he find that one last tender place to sink his teeth in?_

  
ii. after

  
  
  


The last time Aomine heard any news about Tetsu was from Satsuki. Apparently, Kagami -- the fucking _dimwit_ Tetsu cheated on him with -- was still in contact with a woman named Riko who's friends with Satsuki.

("Cheated on you?" Kise asked, chuckling. "Come on, now, Aominecchi. Kurokocchi was horrible for leaving you on the metaphorical altar but he didn't cheat on you. He loved you but he didn't love you the same as you loved him."

Kasamatsu sighed as he slapped the back of Kise's head. "Sorry, Aomine. He doesn't have any sense when he's toasted."

_Fuck you, Kise.)_

The next news is from Akashi.

"He got married." Akashi tells him after their meeting. Akashi is a business partner and they've always been professional at every corner of rooms they've been in.

Except now, apparently.

"Who?"

Akashi sighs. "Kuroko. Though, he's a Kagami now."

It's been exactly three years, eight months, eleven weeks, seventeen days, twenty six hours, three minutes and ten seconds when Tetsu left Aomine.

And now he's married.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Akashi shrugs. "Because you got a look that says you still think he might come back."

"I don't --"

"Aomine," Akashi cuts him off. "You are not stupid."

Aomine closes his mouth with a snap.

  
  
  


_you're all I ever wanted and worth dying for, too_

  
  


iii. _prologue_

  
  


"This is Kuroko Tetsuya." They told Aomine. "This is your fiancé."

And Aomine believed them.

That was his first mistake.

  
  
  
  


_I’ll be your slaughterhouse, your killing floor, your morgue and final resting, walking around with this bullet inside me_

_‘cause I couldn’t make you love me and I’m tired of pulling your teeth_

  
  
  
  


iv. _solution_

  
  
  


It's been years, Aomine had moved on. He was sure of it. He can totally see _and_ meet Tetsu, no problem.

But, how can Aomine explain it? You know, how the main characters of a novel say _everything is going to work out fine_ and that's a dead giveaway that _everything_ will _not_ work out _fine_ ? _At all_?

That's what Aomine feels as he looks at Tetsu and his damn husband, Kagami Taiga.

He wants to throw up.

  
  
  
  


v. _tell me_

  
  
  


_Where did I go wrong?_ Aomine wants to ask. _Why was I never enough for you?_

"-- well I guess, it's just one of those." Imayoshi says besides him.

They're in a wedding. Akashi's _wedding_ , to be exact. _Akashi's_. The world doesn't make sense anymore.

"What do you mean, _one of those_?" Aomine asks.

Imayoshi gives him a look. "My, Aomine. You're not listening?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Sakurai was telling us a story about a friend of his friend, getting left behind even if he gave everything he had to the person."

"Where's the _one of those_?" Aomine frowns.

"It's the usual." Imayoshi shrugs. "You know, it doesn't matter if you give everything to someone, if it's not you they want, it's useless."

Aomine wishes Imayoshi to shut the fuck up as he watches Tetsu -- no, _Kagami_ Tetsuya, gives a fond look to _his_ husband.

_Fuck_ . Aomine thinks. _Fuck_.


	2. Kagami & Momoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make this a full fic when i finished kagami perfect boyfriend series

In the middle of the noisy crowd in Maji Burger, Satsuki knew Kagami had heard her, loud and clear.

"Pregnant." He says, drily. "You want to get pregnant?"

Satsuki nods and Kagami gives her a look that says pity and  _ I'm judging every choice you ever made in your life. _ She smiles at him, instead. She knew Kagami wouldn't understand her -- most people wouldn't. A twenty six year old woman like her, who is financially stable, all by herself; single and is in the peak of her career, wanting to get pregnant? No way.

But Satsuki wants to be a mother. She doesn't know if she's ever going to get married in the future or if she wants to, but right now, she wants to be pregnant. She wants a child she can take care of and love.

And she has a lot of friends who are men. She listed them and on top of all them that could be the father of her child, is Kagami Taiga.

He breathes a sigh of frustration. "I don't know why this got anything to do with me."

"You know exactly why, Kagamin." She murmurs. "I want you to be the father." She watches the realization in Kagami's eyes come and a round of  _ are you kidding _ ? that follows.

"You are insane." He hisses.

Satsuki shrugs. "You're the one I want."

In another context, it might have been romantic. But Kagami and Satsuki had never been like that -- once upon a time, Satsuki had a crush on him but he never returned the favor. Now, she looks at him like she would look at a best friend who never left her side.

"I will not fuck you." is all he says.

She smiles,  _ he's so easy, _ she thinks. "That's alright. I just need your semen."

Kagami groans.


End file.
